This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ski covers.
Many attempts have been made to provide ski covers in which a pair of covers is joined together and examples of such patents covering this construction include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,180,686; 2,250,388; 3,245,448; 3,336,961; 3,948,302; 3,851,689.
However, these and other inventions of this nature suffer from one principal disadvantage. While it is convenient to carry a pair of skis within a cover assembly which is a one-piece assembly for a pair of skis, nevertheless these covers are not usable when it is desired to attach the skis to a conventional ski rack on the back of an automobile or the like.
The spacing of such ski racks is far too wide to enable the cover assembly to span the distance between adjacent ski racks and of course, the racks are such that they will not take a pair of skis but only one ski in each receptacle of the rack.